An inker with an anilox roller with a compressible surface transferring ink to a transfer cylinder, is described for example, in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,530, to which German Patent 37 06 011 corresponds. In accordance with this reference, the cellular surface roller has a compressible layer; by controlling the compression, the quantity of ink transferred to a plate cylinder can be controlled. The layer is compressed by a doctor blade or similar stripper element. Compressing the compressible layer by a doctor blade causes substantial wear and tear on the cellular roller or cylinder.